Overture
by Kukuranger
Summary: [Chapter 2's up] Tentang cinta segitiga memabukkan bertabur tragedi dan pengkhianatan. / "Menggelikan." (Rate-M for later chapters with sexual content) ・ AU ・ /Yaoi/ ― [Assassination Classroom X Shingeki no Kyoujin] ・ [#Yuumafantasia #DnC]
1. Chapter 1

Alunan bertema klasik itu berasal dari gedung orkestra kelas dunia yang berpusat di Melbourne.

Eren Jaeger dan Levi Ackerman menjadi nama-nama cukup beruntung yang tersemat di jajaran anggota Royal Philharmonic negeri koala selama tiga semester berturut-turut. Armin Arlert juga termasuk, tapi tidak setenar dua yang baru saja disebut.

(Kalau menurut hukum sebab akibat versi Eren, itu karena pirang Arlert, menurutnya lebih banyak meniup pesawat kertas daripada flute.)

"Korespondensi. Isinya dilipat tiga presisi, lalu mengirimnya dengan bantuan burung merpati."

Armin berucap dengan muka tanpa dosa. Ujung bibir Eren berkedut-kedut.

Masih terlalu banyak bahan pembicaraan, tidak ada yang terburu-buru. Apalagi di tengah jam makan siang yang sudah sangat terlambat akibat porsi latihan yang mulai pudat. Singkatnya; konser tutup tahun sudah di depan mata. Kalau Australia tidak gencar memproduksi daging sapi, mungkin Eren dan Armin terpaksa mengunyah tumpukan partitur.

"Lalu surat-surat itu berbalas?"

"Sudah kubakar semua. Lagipula sekarang aku mulai terbiasa menggunakan app-phone."

Syukurlaaah, Eren segera memanjat puja-puji pada Yang Maha Teknologi. Setidaknya waktu lelahnya kini hanya sebatas menekan tombol pengaktif _bluetooth,_ bukannya berlarian sepanjang jalan Swanston dalam rangka mencari kotak pos berkarat.

"Ini data apa?" mata biru memicing curiga melihat tanda pilihan terima pada bagian notifikasi. Sebuah file berjudul 'Eren tampan dan berani' baru saja menginvasi ponselnya.

"Bahan untuk konser Natal. Temanya Swan Lake. Tentang cinta segitiga memabukkan bertabur tragedi dan pengkhianatan." lembaran musik berlumur aneka toge dilempar sembarang ke atas meja, "Menggelikan."

"Tapi ini Symphony No. 4. Tchaikovsky?! Kupikir tiga bulan di London berhasil membuat para Recon muak dengan Tchaikovsky. Memang lebih baik kita kembali ke jaman Beethoven."

"Kau sarkastik, Armin?"

"Eren, hentikan. Ini sebuah saran."

"Tidak, tidak." sendok aktif di udara, si _brunette_ lupa dirinya tengah menikmati sepiring sachertorte, "Kau sarkastik. Ini keajaiban."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Levi? Ada keajaiban juga?"

Tikungannya tajam sekali, Eren mendadak tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Y-yah... lumayan. Kau tahu!? Dia memang sepuluh tahun lebih tua tapi tidak pernah memaksaku menyukai Beatles. Dia bahkan membiarkanku menyetel Megadeath keras-keras di acara setengah tahun hari jadi kami."

"Sesukamu."

"Jangan begitu, Armin. Sudah bagus _Sir_ Erwin mau pura-pura menutup mata selama kami tidak bercinta di dalam _Concert Hall_ atau membuat skandal yang tertangkap mata media."

Sang flautist mulai gerah. Tisu yang hendak dipakai mengelap bibir (Armin baru saja selesai menyantap seporsi kecil Napolitan, btw) beralih menyeka daerah kening, "Maaf. Terlalu banyak informasi. Cepat habiskan makananmu, kita masih ada sesi latihan malam!"

"Boleh aku bolos? Jariku lelah terus-terusan memetik biola sepanjang hari."

Terkesiap heran, "Kau baru bilang begitu sekarang? Setelah kita menjadi anggota Royal selama hampir dua tahun?"

"...Mikasa sudah menjadi contoh nyata."

Nama yang terakhir disebut seakan menjadi tombol _pause_ mutakhir untuk membuat pemukim gedung Victoria berhenti menarik napas. Mikasa Ackerman. Sepupu jauh pacar Eren yang terkenal jenius mengeksekusi setiap biola solo di Royal dan menjadi figur bergengsi sebagai _concertmaster_ selama enam musim berturut-turut. Salah satu member Recon elit.

"Aku hanya berpikir, Mikasa luar biasa. Kejadian itu seperti mimpi buruk. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang jarinya..." pegangan Eren pada sendok mendadak kesemutan.

"Setelah sembuh, dia akan kembali ke tengah-tengah kita lagi. Pasti."

Mengangguk setuju, Eren menusuk-nusuk lagi permukaan kue miliknya. Sudah tidak berniat menghabiskan, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya mencabik-cabik ringan lalu melemparnya keluar jendela kantin. Berusaha membidik burung kecil yang sedang bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Itu makanan. Jangan dipakai main-main!"

"Memang kau mau bantu menghabiskan?" Armin menggeleng atas tawaran Eren.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyia-nyiakannya seperti itu. Taruh sendoknya."

"Tidak sia-sia kok, nanti juga dimakan tupai lewat." piring diangkat, hendak dihamburkan semua, "Hei, Armin, jangan menarik bajuku begitu! Iya, iya, kulempar semua langsung!"

"Bukan itu maksudnyaa!"

Eren seharusnya tahu dia pemain biola, bukan seorang pelempar bola. Niatnya mengayun piring tersebut agar isinya bebas ke udara menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar.

"AHH—" suara itu dari Armin dan Eren. Memandang ke satu arah. Berjengit.

Anak burung di dahan pohon masih bergeming damai. Hasil lemparan Eren meleset cukup jauh. Berhamburan di pakaian seseorang berambut hitam dengan antena kembar di pucuk kepalanya.

* * *

 **Overture  
**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei  
 **Attack On Titan** (c) Isayama Hajime

Drama. _Boy x boy_. Headcanon. OOC. Spesial untuk #Yuumafantasia + #DnC

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

* * *

 **Chapter 01  
**

* * *

Latihan sesi malam para Recon dimulai pukul lima sore, akan berlangsung tiga jam ke depan. Masing-masing grup dipisah sesuai tipe alat musiknya. Dan sebagai pemegang alat musik berjenis senar, Eren termasuk dalam chordophone.

"Perhatikan teknik busurmu, Mr. Jaeger. Lagu ini akan banyak menggunakan spicacto untuk solo."

Eren jago spicacto. Semudah baginya menggesek layar App-phone dengan sepuluh jari aktif, bukan hanya memakai satu telunjuk seperti Armin.

Satu per satu nama dipanggil sesuai posisi untuk mengetahui letak kesalahan permainan dari enam belas bar refrain pertama. Tim chordophone dipimpin langsung oleh Mike, sang konduktor separuh baya yang selalu menebar teror sama; jangan bermain-main atau taruhannya setara dengan nyawa. Eren menguap bosan setelah selesai mendapati gilirannya. Partitur yang mulanya bersih sekarang penuh coretan keji, khususnya di empat bagian kesalahannya saat bermain tadi.

Di saat-saat begini Eren ingin sekali kembali menjadi Trainee. Bagian dari Royal untuk pemain pemula yang belum mendapatkan posisi reguler. Menjadi Recon penuh berbagai tekanan. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun cobaan dan halangannya—bahkan sewaktu gadis _concertmaster_ utama ditemukan mengenaskan dengan jari-jari remuk dalam apartemennya—akan selalu ada cara agar pemain pengganti ditemukan segera.

Eren berjingkrak _eureka_ ketika terpilih menjadi salah satunya.

"Mr. Isogai, tolong lebih fokus pada ketukan pertama di sini! _Third bar_ _First not_. Paham maksudku!?"

Lalu satu yang beruntung lainnya. Tengah mengangguk gugup, mengangkat busur, berkonsentrasi membaca tanda dalam partiturnya yang sudah penuh coreng-moreng. Lebih parah dari milik Eren sekarang.

Isogai Yuuma. Tingginya rata-rata dengan iris mata karamel cerah sempurna dibingkai mahkota jelaga seperti penduduk Asia tulen kebanyakan. Tercatat baru dua bulan bergabung dalam Recon setelah dibawa dari negeri Sakura atas perintah _Sir_ Erwin, pemangku jabatan tertinggi Royal Philharmonic orkestra. Tidak ada yang berani bertanya atau membantah, meski kabar-kabar sumbang santer tersiar akibat kursi nominasi dari posisi paling bergengsi dikorupsi begitu saja oleh anggota cabutan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Permainan biolanya mentah tapi piawai. Iris kehijauan Eren menyusut. Hampir lupa kakinya masih menginjak bumi, bukan surga. Pemuda itu, yang baru sore tadi mendapat sial ketumpahan satu piring sachertorte miliknya menggesek biola seakan dialah satu-satunya virtuoso pilihan Tuhan. Sesama violinis mungkin masih menertawakannya ketika sedikit-sedikit ada terdengar kesalahan, tapi telinga profesional (atau Eren menyebut dirinya begitu) tidak mungkin berbohong.

Enam belas bar. Penuh cacat dan tetap menawan.

"Terpukau, _eh_?"

"Armin?! Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Tim Aerophone beres berlatih lima menit lalu. Kami sudah bisa pulang." tepukan di koper flute agar kalimatnya terkesan gagah, "Ngomong-ngomong, dia hebat."

Eren menggigit bibir, tunduk pada fakta.

"Baru bergabung tapi paling mencolok di antara wajah-wajah baru. Tidak melewati sesi karantina, langsung masuk ke dalam tim inti, bahkan direkomendasi sebagai _concertmaster_ musim ini." Armin melanjutkan tutur tanpa melihat lawan bicara, terpaku penuh pada postur jangkung yang mengeluarkan bunyi serupa sutra melalui petikan-petikan setengah matang, "Android? Kekasih gelap _Sir_ Erwin? Bukannya lebih masuk akal kalau menuduhnya sebagai pemain sewaan supaya kita tidak kalah dari Sidney Orkestra?"

"Kau seharusnya kenal dengannya, Armin. Kupikir setengah tahun lalu kau sempat satu konser bersama Mikasa dan anggota Royal yang ikut tur Asia?"

Armin menggeleng, "Keberadaanku bahkan di luar _list_ cadangan. Hanya pengamat karena mau membayar lebih demi mencari pengalaman. Tapi, ya, kami sempat mengobrol sekilas."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kalian semua dipersilakan bubar." dari mimbar dirigen, Mike bertepuk tangan tiga kali tanda latihan usai setelah mengucapkan belasan patah kata. Intinya tetap sama; latihan. Belajar sendiri di Rumah. Latihan. Dan latihan.

"Mr. Jaeger. Mr. Isogai. Kuminta tetap tinggal untuk belajar solo. Kalian sudah terpilih sebagai _concertmaster_ selanjutnya, wajib latihan dengan pianis."

Eren dan Armin berpandangan intens. Menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari sang pemegang alat musik pokok yang entah mengapa absen tanpa mereka sadari. Sementara pianis legendaris Royal diketahui hanya berjumlah tunggal, maka itu artinya—

Dugaan itu dihentikan ketuk berat sol tebal menumpu ubin. Rupa itu awalnya berbayang, kemudian fokus, berjalan mendekat diiringi aura menekan. memperlihatkan sosok rupawan terbungkus kemeja putih polos yang kancing atasnya terbuka dua, bagian lengan panjang digulung hingga menyentuh siku. Australia memang sedang di puncak panasnya, padahal pendingin ruangan seharusnya bekerja sempurna.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak benar-benar memberiku libur hari ini, Mike." aksen Australia terdengar kental dari nada bicaranya yang dalam.

 _Shit!_ _Makhluk Tuhan paling seksi itu datang!_ Ini versi Eren.

 _Shit!_ _Makhluk Tuhan paling cebol itu datang!_ Yang ini versi Armin.

Di posisi ujung, ada Yuuma melebarkan sedikit senyum.

~xxx~

Ruang latihan dua puluh menit ke depan mendadak sepi seperti kuburan di jam malam. Meresidu hanya empat penghuni sisa dan sekarang sibuk sendiri-sendiri menjelajahi alat musiknya masing-masing. Eren pura-pura menggosok rosin pada senar sampai terlalu licin, ditemani Armin yang sok sibuk mengurutkan lembar partitur pelan-pelan. Yuuma tidak banyak bicara, hanya memeriksa baut pegbox kemudian diam di tempatnya duduk menunggu aba-aba. Masih ada canggung untuk saling menyapa, mengingat banyaknya keterbatasan di antara mereka terutama dalam hal bahasa.

"Setengah jam, tidak lebih. Aku ada acara penting malam ini."

Tanpa tegur sapa. Minus basa-basi. Semua sepenuhnya arogansi. Terlihat dari parasnya yang benar-benar tanpa ekspresi, tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun atensi. Segera Levi membuka katup depan grand piano yang permukaannya telah dibersihkan sapu tangan, sepenggal kebutuhan diri yang terlalu cinta akan kebersihan. Bagian _upright_ dibiarkan tertutup mengingat denting yang dihasilkan tidak perlu terlalu keras.

Armin melirik Eren. Eren mengayunkan tangan, menampik. Menunjukkan tanda silang jelas-jelas di depan muka yang mendadak terbakar atas tuduhan implisit, "Malam ini jadwalnya skype dengan Mikasa. Levi terus menyemangatinya selama proses terapi." jelasnya cepat.

"Berhenti bisik-bisik, Jaeger. Lekas ambil biolamu dan angkat pantatmu kemari." buru-buru anak itu mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan meski sambil bersungut-sungut, "Lalu kau—"

"Isogai Yuuma. Yuuma untukmu, _Sir_ Levi." seringai manis terbit di sana, "Ini pertama kalinya kita bersapa secara langsung. Maaf, bahasa inggrisku masih sedikit kacau."

"Panggil saja Levi."

"T-tapi kau sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku."

Eren terbahak spontan, "Dia juga sepuluh senti lebih pendek darimu, jangan cemas."

"Ah... begitu, ya...?"

"Ngomong-ngomong maaf soal bajumu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." tengkuk kurus diusap kikuk. Ada cengiran bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa...," mulut Yuuma masih membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya diputuskan berhenti di sana. Keduanya malah sibuk menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa, membiarkan konversasi berjalan dengan bahasa tubuh yang nyata.

 _BRANNGGG_

Itu bunyi tuts yang digebrak sembarangan.

"Sudah menghinaku, sekarang berani mengabaikanku." pandangan Levi mengerucut drastis persis ujung stalagtit. Mengundang keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis sampai dagu. Sepertinya bagian jasa servis harus dipanggil ulang untuk memperbaiki kondisi erkon ruangan yang sejak tadi tidak karuan. Dingin, panas, lalu kembali dingin. Ah, membingungkan.

"Enam belas bar. Setengah jam. Atau akan bilang pada Mike supaya kalian membersihkan semua lantai toilet Victoria seminggu ke depan."

Kembar violinis menenggak ludah bersamaan. Sedangkan Armin menjadi pengkhianat yang diam-diam pulang, meninggalkan dua maestro malang yang tengah disandera pianis setan.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Ihhh, halo. Ini pertama kalinya author bikin AN di akun yang ini, jadinya malu2 gimanaaa gitu (?)  
Selamat datang di salah satu entry event Yuumafantasia. Segala jenis saran hinaan akan ditampung senang hati โ๏∀๏ใ

FYI, desember di Australia emang musim panas (meski disebut bulan musim dingin), salju turunnya malah di bulan juli.

Ngomong2 banyak banget ya istilah orkestra sama alat musiknya, tapi sebisa mungkin bakal diminimalisir karena tujuan fic ini bukan buat gembar-gembor pengetahuan. Maunya nulis cerita yang sederhana asoy-indehoy aja. Terus niatnya sih bakalan tamat di 11 chapter doank... udah kelar semua draftnya juga. Wandatau deh kalau ke depannya ada perubahan rencana, nyohoho #nggakonsisten **  
**

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	2. Chapter 2

"Armin, Yuuma memang kekasih gelap _Sir_ Erwin."

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya sekalipun terbesit kalau Armin akan berterima kasih pada siapapun yang punya ide cemerlang mendesain kotak pizza, karena setelah boks pentagon itu terhempas ke lantai, isinya tidak banyak berubah. "I-itu berita darimana?"

Sepasang iris hijau berkilat-kilat antusias, "Menebak. Banyak yang bilang dia rajin bolak-balik ke ruangan para dewan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan gunakan kata _memang_!" Armin merasa cemasnya sia-sia, terutama pizza-nya, "Kau hanya sentimen karena _Sir_ Erwin berhasil memberikan Levi tiket untuk menembus New York Philharmonic, sementara kau..." kalimat menggantung sejenak, "...masih kurang beruntung."

"Violinis negara lain pasti sudah mendapatkan tiket itu. Pengajuanku ditolak." membayangkan dirinya terpisah jarak ribuan kilo dalam hitungan tahun dari sang pujaan hati membuat Eren merosot. Kepala tergolek tanpa tenaga di sandaran sofa.

"Kenapa tidak mencurigai pemain biola Royal lain?"

"Memang ada yang kemampuannya di atasku? Aku sudah bermain biola solo di Royal selama dua musim." Eren sesumbar, Armin menggigit potongan pizza pertama. Isi jamur, keju dan paprika.

"Sekarang dobel, Eren." dua mata biru berputar emosional, "Dan kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di konser berikutnya. Bisa saja Yuuma menggesermu dari _first seat_."

"Katakan kau sedang mengadu domba. Bukan memotivasi."

"Nyatanya dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari bau karbol dan toilet selama seminggu. Untung saja Levi puas dengan permainan kalian." Eren mengangkat satu alis sinis sementara Armin tidak pernah menyadari kalimatnya terlampau ambigu untuk didengar.

Siang hari di bawah langit Melbourne, bernaung atap rumahnya, si pirang menyambar potongan pizza kedua. Menikmati akhir pekan berharga meskipun bahasan mereka masih saja seputaran orkestra. Rutinitasnya juga hampir sama. Eren datang semena-mena, meminjam telepon demi kepentingan _delivery call_ , kemudian mengangkat kaki di atas dudukan empuk sembari meraup kentang goreng ukuran besar. Armin menyusul di sebelah.

"Sejujurnya, keputusan _Sir_ Erwin terlalu aneh. Ini pertama kali orkestra kita menghadirkan dobel biola, bahkan sampai harus jauh-jauh mengambil instrumentalis dari negara lain..."

"Korea?"

"New Japan Philharmonic. Prefektur Sumida. Tokyo." kunyahan pemuda Arlert berhenti sejenak, berganti desah panjang, "Yuuma orang Jepang."

"Dan petinggi Royal punya julukan Kangaroo Jack. Kangguru raksasa berkacamata hitam memang cocok sekali melompat bersama ninja dari pohon ke pohon. Mereka bisa bulan madu di hutan Tasmania."

Potongan kentang terakhir dilempar ke muka Eren. Sayangnya meleset, "Kukatakan sekali lagi. Kau sentimen. Beliau orang yang keras."

"Karena itu kau menyukainya. _Sir_ Erwin maksudku."

"Jangan mulai, Eren. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, aku hanya suka—"

Brunette mengangguk, menyatakan kesiapan untuk mendengar.

"... _My little pony_."

Tepukan bijak mendarat di pundak mungil, "Aku tidak akan menghakimi seleramu. Kau tetap sahabatku. Terbaik!"

(Oh, Armin ingin sekali menampar tamunya dengan meja detik ini juga.)

Dos penuh minyak akhirnya tandas. Begitu juga dengan gelas-gelas minuman berisi soda. Eren menepuk-nepuk jeans di area paha, membebaskan seratnya dari butir-butir garam dan merica, "Ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi aku ada kencan dengan Levi. Sampai besok, Armin. Semoga sukses promosi bokongmu pada _sir_ Erwin."

Pekikan tinggi meradang, "Kuharap pantatmu luka dan kau berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah latihan _chordophooone_!"

* * *

 **Overture  
**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei  
 **Attack On Titan** (c) Isayama Hajime

Drama. _Boy x boy_. Headcanon. OOC. Spesial untuk #Yuumafantasia + #DnC

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

"Apa kabar Tchaikovsky?"

"Baiiik..." sudah empat puluh menit Eren menaruh kepala di atas meja malas-malasan, menghirup nikmat uap dari kopi yang baru diseduhnya sendiri. Suhu ruangan sengaja diturunkan dua derajat, berharap mendapat kenikmatan lebih saat disesap.

"Bicara apa, bodoh? Memangnya kau sudah menguasai Fire Bird? Sepertinya ada yang malas latihan akhir-akhir ini." kontras di seberang meja, aura Levi lamat-lamat mendung. Semenjak mengklarifikasi bahwa panggilan ke rumahnya adalah untuk berlatih, bukan kencan, anak itu malah semena-mena membongkar kulkas lalu mengaku mengidap alergi temporer dengan kotak biola.

"Ini masih libur musim semi. Daripada menggesek senar aku lebih ingin menonton ikan paus di Winery."

Decak sebal, "Jangan manja anak idiot."

"Aku manja di depanmu."

"Sinting."

Usapan pipi di atas meja, merajuk nista, "Makanya berhenti dengan laptopmu, kumohon. Bibirku kering sekali." dan pantatku juga, kalau Eren boleh menambahkan.

Bunyi-bunyi meminta perhatian tak diacuhkan. Levi malah semakin sibuk menggempur ujung-ujung jarinya pada permukaan _keyboard_ seolah-olah menekan tuts _grand_ piano kebanggaan, sesekali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang memang hanya digunakan saat berkonsentrasi membaca atau berkutat di depan layar seperti sekarang.

"Mikasa tidak menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Eren mengangkat kepala, kembali ke posisi duduk biasa. Memasang tampang lebih serius di luar kebiasaannya. Tapi segalanya memang berubah sama sekali semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa sang mantan _concertmaster_ , Armin bahkan sempat heboh bercerita kalau penyair gipsi di sudut kota melihat kesialan beruntun yang akan menimpa beberapa anggota Royal menjelang konser Natal.

Untunglah, meskipun memiliki darah Jerman, hati Eren milik Australia sejati. Dan pemukim Australia tulen seharusnya tidak percaya takhayul baik berupa horoskop maupun cocoklogi golongan darah. (Joanne Madeline Moore sang peramal profesional sendiri berkata bahwa pekerjaan melihat masa depan membutuhkan sertifikasi praktisi. Melelahkan.)

"...Bagaimana keadaan sesungguhnya?"

Dijawab Levi dengan gerakan bahu diangkat, tanda tidak tahu. Sepasang hijau kembali merenung. Memandang punggung laptop kekasihnya dengan muka masam.

"Tidak mungkin sembuh. Mikasa tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi." sekilas seperti tampak tenang, tapi Levi saat ini tengah menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memakan siapapun hidup-hidup, "Itu bukan perampokan biasa. Aku yakin ada seseorang yang memang sengaja mengincar jari-jari Mikasa dan ingin menyingkirkannya dari _first seat_."

Muka Eren pucat pasi mendapati tatapan tajam yang seperti mampu mengiris seluruh permukaan kulitnya, "A-apa-apaan mata itu!? Kau menuduhku sebagai pelakunya!? Apa buktinya? Mana sidik jarinya?"

"Oh. Kau mau bermain detektif?"

"Apa _roleplaying_ seperti itu bisa meningkatkan libidomu di ranjang?"

"Sinting."

Tawa puas di pihak Eren, setidaknya berhasil mencairkan suasana, "Iya, iya, aku sudah dengar tadi."

"Jadi," sang pianis jenius menutup laptop-nya lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanan lurus ke depan. "Pintu keluarnya ada di sana, atau kau bisa memainkan Fire Bird untukku supaya tetap kuperbolehkan duduk di kursimu."

"Sekarang? Di libur musim semi ceria begini?"

"Iya, ceria sekali. Sangat cocok diiringi chorus Ode to Joy." Levi tersenyum miring. Eren menenggak ludah.

"Ku-kumohon. Berhenti dengan Bethoven." telapak tangan berdempet, mengemis, "Shuman saja. Aku suka Shuman!"

"Tidak. Ini supaya anak malas sepertimu mau latihan serius. Tidak masalah kalau kau menolak Vivaldi. Menghina Mozart. Menjelek-jelekkan Yuuma yang mungkin bisa menjadi violinis solo di konser penghujung tahun. Silakan tidur dengan beruang dalam gua sampai konser selanjutnya."

"JANGAN, TOLONG! BAIKLAH! OKE!" entah sejak kapan Eren berguling di atas karpet, menarik-narik kaki Levi dengan kelakuan kekanakan yang paling menyebalkan.

"Jangan terlalu terbuai kejayaan masa lalu, bocah! Sekarang kita tidak punya Mikasa."

"Aku hanya kurang piknik. Ada yang terlalu serius sampai tidak pernah mengajakku melihat Docklands dan Philip Bay dari atas Bianglalaaa!"

Kaki jenjang dihentak-hentak, berharap kuman yang menempel segera terlepas, "Konser Natal tinggal sebentar lagi! Kenapa kau tidak bisa serius sedikit seperti Yuuma!?"

"Kau mau bilang orang Jepang itu lebih menarik dariku?"

"Dia pendiam. Kau cerewet. Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"AKU PIKIR KAU SUKA TIPE CEREWET!" Eren mendramatisir.

Levi melepas kacamata kemudian mengurut kening. _Pening_. Ada rasa kurang bersyukur karena dikaruniai pendengaran terlalu normal, saat ini dia berharap tuli supaya telinganya lebih damai dari satu jenis polusi suara bernama Eren Jaeger. Kursi sedikit didorong keluar badan meja, kemudian mengubah posisi duduk menyamping. Mengangkang.

"Untuk pemanasan, mungkin ada baiknya membuatmu diam terlebih dulu."

Setelah leher kaosnya ditarik kasar, Eren dipaksa berlutut di antara sela-sela paha. Detik selanjutnya, bunyi retsleting celana yang pelan-pelan diturunkan terdengar begitu merdu.

~xxx~

Dan soal pantat terluka, ternyata memang benar adanya. Armin rela memakai kemampuan tertawanya untuk meniup flute supaya napasnya tidak sia-sia.

"Tidak duduk, Eren?"

Di kursinya, Yuuma pasang muka cemas setelah diberi cengiran tolol dari paras yang terbungkus rona, "Ini sekalian melatih ketahanan kaki saat konser, ahaha... haha... "

Permainan flute Armin semakin mengganggu konsentrasi. Eren terpaksa merelakan dompetnya supaya si pirang mau pergi mencari pelepas dahaga, kalau perlu membeli segelas mojito sekalian sampai ke Kuba. Untung saja malam itu anggota-anggota lain juga belum masuk ke ruang latihan, masih lebih ingin berkeliaran entah di mana di seputaran gedung Victoria. Menikmati udara kebebasan sejenak sebelum menghadapi neraka tiga jam ke depan.

"Akrab, ya..." si rambut antena tertawa kecil.

"Aku dan Armin? Mhh... yah, kami sudah bersahabat baik sejak sekolah menengah pertama."

Nada antusias, "Lalu Mikasa?"

Dentuman spicacto berhenti. Total. Yuuma mendekap biola di depan dada lebih erat, menebar senyum polos, "Aku pikir Armin punya sahabat bernama Mikasa. Seorang pemain biola jenius. Maaf, apa aku salah?"

"Ah, tentu saja kau tahu Mikasa... kalian pernah bertemu saat tur kemarin itu..." Eren bergumam tidak jelas, menggaruk tengkuk—menghindari pandangan yang masih setia terkunci ke arahnya, "Mikasa dan kami dekat. Kami bertiga satu kampus, tapi mulai akrab sejak tahu dia sepupu jauh Levi dan sesama anggota Royal."

"Dia cantik dan luar biasa. Kudengar dia berhasil mendapat tiket untuk menembus New York Philharmonic yang hanya bisa diperebutkan setiap dua tahun sekali,"

"HENTIKAN!"

Yuuma berjengit. Memasang tampang bingung sekaligus takut.

"M-maaf," si rambut coklat mengayunkan _bow_ kesana-kemari, merasa bersalah pasca membentak, "Mungkin... sebaiknya kita hentikan bahasan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Mikasa sekarang, dia sedang ada di Singapur. Dan tolong jangan bertanya kenapa dia bisa ada di sana! Oh, _shit_ , tolong lupakan semuanya. Pokoknya aku minta maaf!"

Tidak lama, Yuuma hanya mengangguk singkat. Kebiasaannya jika hanya mendapati setengah-setengah dari yang dia pahami. Pucuk jelaganya kembali merunduk. Mencari-cari kegiatan tidak penting seperti mencoba-coba tekhnik petik senar ringan untuk membunuh waktu.

Eren juga.

Pemuda itu terpaksa merelakan nyeri di pinggang ke bawah semakin menusuk ketika memutuskan untuk duduk lalu menghabiskan beberapa mili rosin. Menyesal teramat sangat karena sudah mengusir Armin yang ternyata lebih piawai sebagai komunikator ulung.

(Jika bukan untuk hal-hal menyenangkan, waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Tidak adil.)

"Ngg, Yuuma..."

Sekarang giliran Pizzicato terputus di tengah. Eren lagi-lagi terlihat menggaruk tengkuk di tengah hening yang kembali menggerogoti.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku bertanya sesuatu, kan? Karena ada hal penting yang ingin kutahu..."

Angguk lagi. Kali ini tajam, tanda mengerti penuh. Lensa karamel melipir, menyadari sepasang hijau yang tadinya sendu berubah menjadi berapi-api. Atmosfernya mendadak lebih serius, sampai tidak ada dari mereka menyadari sosok kuning terang sudah kembali dengan membawa plastik besar berisi kaleng-kaleng minuman dingin.

"Kudengar kau dan _Sir_ Erwin—"

Kalimat Eren dihentikan _ginger ale_ yang mendarat keras di kepalanya.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

.

.

.

*Kangaroo Jack: Film komedi seru (IMO), directed by David McNally. 2003.

 **A/N** :  
Chapter dua apdet agak (SANGAT) terlambat ya, maaf author mendadak pindah fokus dulu ke RL （ｉДｉ）  
Dan ini masih ngalor-ngidul seputar pembahasan kasus karena terlalu penting demi _hint_ di chapter2 berikutnya.

Oh iya, tiket yang dimaksud di sini bukan semacam karcis bioskop literal, ya... itu cuma perumpamaan buat pemain yang direkomendasiin pihak orkestra cabang supaya bisa masuk ke areal pusat. Kalau di fandom olahraga, semacam tim perintilan yang bisa masuk ke tim gabungan negara gitulah pokoknya #RIBET

Oh, iya... soal siapa pemeran utamanya... ehehe-hehe-he-hehehehe (?), ikutin aja terus ya ꒰( ｀꒳´)꒱

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
